Innocent Misunderstandings
by Tache
Summary: Taichi and Yamato almost have heart attacks when they misunderstand what Takeru and Hikari tell them.


**Warning: The following story contains eight year olds describing completely innocent things they were doing in ways that will probably put you mind into the gutter. If this offends you, do not continue reading and hit the back button on your browser. If you choose to ignore this warning and read the story anyways, do not leave a flame as I did warn you and just block you. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent Misunderstandings<strong>

The Chosen Children and their digimon were sitting near the ocean in the Digital World, still celebrating the defeat of the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. All were present, except for two digimon, namely Patamon and Tailmon. They had evolved into their angelic forms a while ago and wondered off, saying they'd be back soon. It was now an hour later and they still had not returned. Their partners, Takeru and Hikari, were beginning to grow concerned.

"I wonder where Angemon and Angewomon went." Takeru said out loud as he sat resting his head in his knees, looking down at the sand.

"I hope they're alright. It doesn't seem like them to leave like that." Hikari commented from her spot beside the boy. Takeru stood up.

"Maybe we should go find them." He suggested. This brought a smile to Hikari's face as she stood up.

"Good idea." She responded and turned to her brother Taichi, "Onii-chan, we're going to go look for Angemon and Angewomon." Taichi looked at her with concern. Even with all the evil digimon gone, he still didn't like the idea of his little sister wandering around by herself.

"Alright, but let me come with you." He finally said. Hikari let out a sigh at how over protective her brother was.

"Onii-chan, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." She told him, "Besides, Takeru will be with me and we won't even be going that far." Takeru stepped up to Taichi with a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry, Taichi, I'll protect Hikari." He told him. Taichi couldn't help but smile at how much Takeru wanted to help.

"Alright, I leave her in your hands, Takeru. Make sure nothing happens to her." He told the young boy.

"You can count on me." Takeru told him then turned to Hikari, "Come on Hikari, let's go find Angemon and Angewomon." With that the two eight year olds left the group. As he watched them leave, Taichi couldn't help but feel a little concerned. As if he could feel his friend's concern, Yamato put a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, Angemon and Angewomon probably just wanted to talk in private. They're probably close by." Yamato told his friend.

"But why did they evolve before they left?" Taichi wanted to know. That seemed a little bit odd to him. Yamato just shrugged.

"Probably just for protection in case they were attacked." He suggested. Taichi thought about this.

"You're probably right. I just hope Takeru and Hikari find them soon so that they can all return." Unfortunately for Taichi, time ticked by without either of the two kids or angels returning. He was starting to get worried. After an hour had passed, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up.

"That's it, I'm going to go find them." He said and turned to his digimon Agumon, "Coming Agumon?"

"Sure thing, Taichi." His digimon told him. Taichi turned to leave, but before he could get anywhere, Takeru and Hikari came walking down the path, laughing with big smiles on their face. Taichi instantly let out a sigh of relief, but quickly put a stern look on his face as he marched over to the two. The rest of the group, just shrugged, having known their leader was just over reacting and continued what they were doing. Yamato was playing his harmonica, Koushiro was typing on his laptop, Jyou was drinking some water, Mimi was eating snacks with Palmon, and Sora was happily chatting with Piyomon.

"Hi Onii-chan, we're back." Hikari greeted her brother with a smile, but then noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Where were you two?" Taichi demanded.

"Don't worry, Onii-chan, we were just helping Angemon and Angewomon make babies." Hikari told her brother with a huge smile on her face. Taichi instantly fell to the ground clutching his hands over his heart. The rest of the group had heard what Hikari had said and all reacted in their own way. Yamato dropped his harmonica and had a stunned look on his face. Koushiro fell on top of his laptop. Jyou spit out the water he was drinking and began gasping for air. Mimi began to choke on what she was eating. Sora turned bright red. Takeru and Hikari didn't notice the state their friends were in and continued talking happily to each other about how much fun it had been to make babies with their digimon.

"How did that happen?" Taichi demanded once he recovered from his near heart attack.

"Well we were searching for Angemon and Angewomon when we found them just outside of Primary Village making babies." Takeru explained with a smile on his face, "It looked like they were having fun, so Hikari and I walked over and asked if we could help them. They said yes and Hikari and I joined it. It was so much fun." As he was saying this Taichi was still clutching his heart, struggling to stand up. Yamato could not believe what he was hearing from his younger brother. He was still too young for things like that.

"It was a blast." Hikari agreed, still not noticing their brother's reactions. "I especially liked when Angewomon said she liked men who were hard and fast at making babies." She let out a laugh, "Angemon instantly began rubbing harder and faster." Takeru also let out a laugh at the memory of his digimon behaving in such a way.

"I was too nervous about being hard and fast though, I thought I might break it like that." He commented. Yamato fell over. What did those angels teach his little brother?

"But I liked that you were gentle. I wouldn't want any damage to be done. But don't worry, you have lots of time to gain experience as you grow older." Hikari told him. Taichi was gasping for air as he tried to control his heart beat. What had happened to his sweat innocent little sister?

"But I was worried that after I had finished, it got stuck in the small hole. I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried." Takeru explained. Taichi couldn't remain standing when he heard this. By now Yamato was having a bit of trouble with his own heart.

"Ya, I couldn't even get it out, no matter how much I pulled on it." Hikari continued. Taichi had started to hyperventilate.

"I was worried you might rip it in half." Takeru told her. Yamato's face was pale. That sounded rather unpleasant to him.

"So was I, so I starting pushing instead. It still wouldn't budge though." Hikari said and let out a sigh. Taichi felt his heart racing faster.

"It's a good thing Angewomon suggested we use some lubrication. I managed to slide it out after that. It was a bit sore though." Takeru said. Yamato was gasping for air.

"I gave it a kiss though to make it feel better." Hikari said, which made Takeru smile.

"I liked it when you did that. It made me so happy." He told her. Taichi was completely pale now. He was so going to kill both angels once he recovered. How dare they teach Hikari such foul things at her age? Yamato stood up in rage. He wouldn't listen to any more of this.

"Don't you think you two are a little too young to make babies?" He asked. Both eight year olds looked confused.

"But I didn't think you need to be a certain age to make babies." Takeru said. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Well you do." Yamato told them.

"Does this mean we can't go back to help them some more?" Hikari asked. Taichi slowly stood up.

"No, I don't want you making babies with anyone again until you're at least twenty and married." Her brother told her, "Now are Angemon and Angewomon still at Primary Village?" Both eight year olds nodded. "Good, because I need to have a word with them." Yamato nodded.

"So do I." He said and turned to his brother, "Takeru, you stay here while I am gone."

"You too, Hikari." With that both older brother's set off. With their brother's gone, both eight year olds turned back to the rest of the group, who were completely pale. In their disappointment, neither really noticed.

"But making babies was so fun." Hikari said in a gloomy voice. She didn't understand why her brother was forbidding her from making more babies.

"I can't believe Angemon and Angewomon are going to have all the fun now." Takeru commented. Koushiro finally found his voice.

"But I thought digimon hatched from eggs." He said, confused at how the two angel digimon could make babies the way he was thinking. Both eight year olds turned to him and blinked.

"They do." Hikari told him. The rest of the group let this sink in. Finally they concluded that they had misunderstood the innocent words of the two eight year olds.

Taichi's and Yamato's jaws both hung wide open as they watched the two angel digimon sitting in Primary Village completely clothed rubbing Digieggs until a baby digimon hatched.

"Wait, so does this mean that when Takeru and Hikari said they were helping you make babies, they were just helping you hatch these Digieggs?" Taichi finally asked in disbelief.

"Ya, watch did you think they were helping us with?" Angemon asked him as he hatched another egg by rubbing it hard and fast. Angewomon smiled at this, causing the male angel to blush.

"Well it's just that they were describing the experience made it sound like they were... well... um..." Yamato trailed off, his face bright red, unable to voice what he had thought his younger brother was doing with Hikari. Taichi also blushed having thought the same thing. Angemon was puzzled, but Angewomon caught on since her default form was an adult.

"What? How could you think they were doing that?" They asked them, "They're only eight." Both boys said nothing. They had indeed thought that was a rather odd thing for eight year olds to be doing.

"But Takeru was saying about how it got stuck in a small hole." Yamato finally said once he regained his voice. Angemon picked up a rather bruised looking Poyomon.

"Ya, the hole in the egg when this little guy hatched was rather small and it got stuck. Hikari tried pulling it out and even pushing it back in so that we could make the hole bigger with no luck. Luckily Elecmon had some butter allowing Takeru to slide it out." He told the two. Both boys were completely speechless. Curse their gutter brains.

"Is there a hospital around here?" Taichi finally asked, "I think I need medication for my heart after all this."

"Same here." Yamato commented as the two boys walked off leaving the two angels to hatch eggs by themselves. Once they were gone, Angewomon turned to her male companion.

"Maybe next time we should try making babies the human way." She suggested. Angemon looked at her confused.

"And how do humans make babies?" He asked her. The female angel leaned in and whispered the explanation in his ear. Angemon's face when red. He now understood why Taichi and Yamato looked so pale.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well if you are still alive after reading this, please leave a review.<br>**


End file.
